gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat
|spawn=When Ocelot is tamed by player |drop=None |techname=ocelot |fa = 1.2.1 (Snapshot 12w04a) |idb = JE: 98 BE: 22 |exp = Killing an Adult: 1–3 Breeding: 1–7 }} Cats are friendly animal Mobs. They can be found in villages as stray cats in the 1.14 update, but will be untamed ocelots in 1.13.2-. Overview The visual differences between a wild ocelot, and a tamed cat are far more noticeable than that of wild/tamed wolves. While a wolf merely gains a collar from being tamed, a cat becomes slightly smaller and changes from the ocelot color (yellow with black stripes) to one of the following: *Orange tabby with green eyes (the most common) *Black Tuxedo with green eyes *Gray Siamese with blue eyes *Black with orange eyes *White with blue eyes *Gray / Black Stripes with Brown eyes *Tan overflowing fur with blue/black eyes *Brown stripes with yellow eyes *Gray overflowing fur with black and grey eyes Cats scare away Creepers, making them very useful to have as pets. Since dogs do not attack creepers, cats compensate for this weakness. Cats also always land on their feet, taking no fall damage. They are also reluctant to sit down, as of update 1.2.4. Breeding Cats, like other mobs, can breed with other members of the same species. Two tamed cats must be close to one another and at least one of them must be standing on their feet. If is fed to each of them, hearts appear above their heads, they will run toward each other and mingle for a bit. Shortly afterward, a small kitten will appear, whose pattern will match one of its parents. Cats can breed once every five minutes, and kittens cannot breed. Taming To tame a wild ocelot into a pet cat, feed them 2–5 fish. Since ocelots are skittish, it is necessary to stand still while feeding one. Eventually, an ocelot will slowly approach and stop to stare at any player holding a fish. Do not make any sudden movements, such as looking or walking around, as the ocelot will get spooked and run away. Slowly, with care and patience, move one's head to where the ocelot can be fed, and if done correctly, the ocelot will be tamed and turn into a cat. What changed in the 1.14 Snapshots? In the 1.14 Snapshots, cats were changed into their own mob. They could be found in villages as stray cats, rather than in jungles as ocelots . And the cat got new textures as well. There are 9 planed textures. But cats can still be tamed with raw cod , and still scare away creepers . Trivia *Cats like to sit on chests, beds, and active furnaces, mirroring the behavior of real-life cats. **While active furnaces are not affected by sitting cats, chests and beds are. If a cat sits on a chest, it cannot be opened, and if one sits on a bed, players will not be able to sleep in it. **The only ways to stop a cat from sitting on a chest or bed are to lure them away with raw fish, put Glass blocks above it, or create a piston device to push them off. *If a window is present in a house, a cat may sometimes look out of it. *Wolves will not attack cats, tamed or otherwise. *Cats may, in rare cases, teleport close to a player without any notable reason. This may be intentional, to prevent them from getting stuck or being unable to follow a player through the same path (such as over a large hill or across gaps). *A standing cat can breed with a sitting cat, but their kitten will always have the same pattern as the standing cat, rather than the sitting cat. *On the upcoming 1.14 Java Edition, Cats will scare away Phantoms. Glitches *There is a rare glitch where, when taming an ocelot, it keeps the same texture as an ocelot, except it can sit down like a cat. *There is also another rare glitch when if a player tames an ocelot while it is trying to attack a mob, when it is tamed it will still try kill the mob and after its killed, it will stop. Gallery Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Featured Articles